AGL
About AGL The Gladiator League of Algoron is a combat based league for spectators from around the four continents. The League's owner, Baron Randorf Del'nichi, has taken bids from Kingdoms on where to host this new league. Althainia has won the bidding for 225 jeweled eggs. The gladiator league is unique, as all World and Team Championship matches are to the death. (perm death) Normal matches and tournaments are not permanent death. But if someone can remain the champion long enough, there are many perks to being champion. Champions not only make a kingdoms fortune for matches won, but they also get to reside in a large expensive mansion equipped with their own servants, stables and portals. They get to choose their own mounts among many other pampered offerings. Instant popularity will surround the Algoron champion. All champions throughout history will be forever remembered by a solid gold stature of their image in the Hall of Champions. Since all championship fights are to the death, only the bravest and most talented fighters enter into a championship match. When you sign up for the AGL, you ARE potentially signing away your life. Once entered, your character can NOT leave without death unless you are granted mercy in a Championship match, or unless they complete 10 successful championship defenses. Failure to participate for more than 3 months can lead to your execution. Rules FAN RULES FROM THE ARENA and QUEST CHANNEL Always remain 100% IC while in the arena stands or on the Quest channel during an event. This will be enforced. This means, of course, no turning Role-Play into fighting mechanics. Example: "Use Bash! The stun effect will keep him from casting!" Or "Ambush sucks, quit using it". Use your brains, there are much better ways to describe the same thing while staying in character. Example: "Bash the mage, it should prevent him from casting spells on you as easily!" Or "Your ambush tactics are not going to allwo you win!" As long as the "fans" stay in character, it is encouraged to yell advice, location, or support for the gladiator you are rooting for. There will be NO PKILLING, PSTEALING, or unnecessary spam while in the arena stands. Doing so will gain you a dork, sometimes instantly. PLEASE NOTE - IF the AGL flag is on, there is to be no killing in the arena stands. IF it is off, the arena stands are open to PK. RULES FOR GLADIATORS: You must spell yourself up with your own spells or from any potion you can carry into the preperation room. Remember to come to the fight unspelled to save time. There can be no usage of frog gourds during a fight, except for on yourself and that is only as long as youdo not turn into a frog. (the frog effect must fail) Remain in the Preperation room until you get the GO message. You can NOT summon mounts, charmies or other mobs into the preparation room. All mounts and charmies MUST be gotten after you enter the arena. This means you may not pre-charm. MOUNTS - CONJURED mounts of any type may only be made inside of the arena, all other mounts from other places CAN NOT be pre-charmed or charmed and they MUST ONLY be brought over to where the arena is by YOU, no one else. You may not heel a mount into the arena at any time. You can get only ONE warning for excessive nondetection. The next warning will be a disqualification. You may NOT use healing potions or scrolls or heal from any other means besides your own spells and vampiric weapons. All stolen weapons or equipment will NOT be forced to be returned. QUEST POTIONS (the resist weapon & resist magic ones) ARE ILLEGAL in the AGL. If you use one, you will be frozen and your opponent restored so that they get the win over you. You may NOT pre-gear mobs to be used in AGL. This means you may not give charmies EQ prior to summoning them into the arena. You may NOT use any item that you did not bring into the Arena (including the prep rooms) yourself. You may NOT be grouped during AGL events. You may not use ANY eatable item that has spell effects once out of the preparation room. Poisoned food items are legal. This means no pill items, which means no mashes. You may NOT use the scrolls of immortality in AGL fights. If you are caught doing anything less than trying to win, especially for the sake of taking a dive to avoid getting a title shot or allowing anyone to win a lot in the betting window, you will be KILLED. (for good too) GOURDS - empath gourds are illegal, poultice gourds are illegal, healing gourds in general are illegal, withstand gourds are LEGAL. AGL Championships and Payouts There are currently 4 Singles Division Championships. Listed below is a list of each and the payout one receives for defending the titles. All money are combined for match payouts. So if the #1 contender fights the #5 contender, the match pays the winner: 40 eggs. Title match payouts are also on top of any ranking money. Title Payouts * World Championship - 200 Eggs * Althainian Championship - 50 Eggs * Crown Championship - 20 Eggs * Blade Championship - 20 Eggs Ranked Payouts * 1 - 25 eggs * 2 - 20 eggs * 3 - 15 eggs * 4 - 15 eggs * 5 - 15 eggs * 6 - 10 eggs * 7 - 10 eggs * 8 - 10 eggs * 9 - 5 eggs * 10- 5 eggs Also, the winner of any UNRANKED non-title bout will win 1 egg.